


Delivery

by saengie



Category: KARA (Band), Rainbow (Band), SS501, Super Junior-M, U-KISS
Genre: A whole lot of shenanigans, Alternate Universe, Gangs, Guns, M/M, Minor Character Death, Recreational Drug Use, an odyssey, lots of cameos, park jungmin is doing his best, prostitute youngsaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saengie/pseuds/saengie
Summary: All JungMin has to do is deliver a package. What could go wrong?Based on the Odyssey
Relationships: Heo Youngsaeng/Kim Hyunjoong, Heo Youngsaeng/Park Jungmin, Kim Kyujong/Park Jungmin





	Delivery

_Heart racing, he fled down the alley, his backpack slamming against his shoulder with each long stride. He could hear the sound of footsteps coming after him, men who were trying to kill him. How did things turn out like this? Oh, right, it was all_ his _fault, and if they both made it out of this alive, he was going to kill him._

Drumming his fingers on the table, JungMin stared at HyungJoon as his lips quirked side to side. "I don't know, this sounds too dangerous," he said after a moment, shaking his head.

"Well yeah, that's why the pay is so good," HyungJoon said, dollar signs in his eyes. "Think about Min, just a couple of these jobs and you could finally get out of that rat hole apartment and set up somewhere nice."

"And where am I supposed to tell him I got the money?" JungMin frowned, playing with the cup of coffee the waitress had brought earlier. "Besides, this isn't exactly legal stuff we're talking about," he leaned in to whisper. "I could get killed, and then what would happen to Kyu?"

"As long as you're careful I doubt you'll get seriously harmed," HyungJoon rolled his eyes. "C'mon, at least think about it. You know you could use the money."

JungMin sighed heavily, closing his eyes. HyungJoon was right, he could really use the money. His current job as a busboy was barely bringing in enough to help with the bills. Sure, KyuJong had a decent paying job, but it wasn't enough to take care of them both. "I'll think about it," JungMin said, opening his eyes and looking at HyungJoon.

"Good, good, just give me a call okay?" HyungJoon finished off his coffee and pulled out a couple bills to lay down on the table. "I'll cover your coffee."

"Thanks, you're so generous," JungMin snorted, picking up his coat and standing up.

"I try," HyungJoon grinned, shrugging into his coat and heading for the door with JungMin at his heels. Out on the street there were more pleads from the younger for JungMin to call him as he headed home.

Home was a tiny apartment above a chicken shop a few blocks away. The owners of the chicken shop were a kind elderly couple who made sure KyuJong and JungMin stayed fed when they weren't able to afford food. Trudging up the stairs, JungMin pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. It was a tiny apartment, no bedroom, just a curtained off area separating the small mattress from the kitchen and eating area.

KyuJong was standing at their tiny range, cooking something for dinner. JungMin smiled at seeing KyuJong. They'd met three years by accident when JungMin was rushing through the subway to get to a job interview. He hadn't seen KyuJong and bowled the other man over. He'd missed the interview, having spent the rest of the day in bed with KyuJong.

He'd never me anyone like KyuJong. A calming energy to his manic force. Their relationship progressed quickly from there, KyuJong moving in with him here from his parents home. KyuJong had come to Seoul to be a singer, but stayed because JungMin asked him to. Now the older man had given up his dream on being a singer and worked as an assistant in some office building downtown.

And JungMin was madly in love with him.

Their life wasn't perfect of course, they struggled financially. Not having been able to find much work, JungMin bussed tables at the cafe a few blocks away while he continued to go on interviews when he could.

"Hi," KyuJong was looking over his shoulder at him with that charming smile JungMin fell in love with.

"Hi yourself," JungMin said, pulling off his shoes and tossing his coat onto one of the chairs. Stepping up behind KyuJong he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. "How was your day?"

"The usual," KyuJong said, kissing JungMin's cheek as he stirred the food in the pan. "What did HyungJoon want?"

"Another one of his schemes to get rich," JungMin rolled his eyes. "I told him I'd think about it."

"In other words you have no intention of getting involved," KyuJong laughed, leaning back against JungMin.

"Pretty much," JungMin nodded, kissing KyuJong's shoulder. "I don't know why he tries, I'm never going to get into whatever crazy ideas again, not after the last time."

"Yes, that one actually cost us money," KyuJong said as he shook his head and turned off the burner. JungMin put another kiss to KyuJong's shoulder and went to sit down at the table. He rifled through the stack of mail that was sitting there. One letter caught his attention and he blinked at it.

"Kyu, what is this?"

"What's what?" KyuJong was humming, getting plates out and dishing out their food.

"This letter says final notice," JungMin frowned, opening up the envelope and pulling out a bill. His eyes widened. "Kyu, have we not been paying the electric bill?" He looked up at KyuJong who wasn't looking at him, the older man's head bowed.

"Is that the only one?" JungMin started opening up other envelopes. Each one in different states of collection. "Kyu...."

"Our rent went up," KyuJong said softly, turning around with the plates in hand and setting them down on the table. He didn't look at JungMin. "A couple months ago, they raised our rent."

"Why didn't you tell me?" JungMin set the bills to the side, reaching out for KyuJong's hand. Now that he could see KyuJong properly he could see the worry lines and dark circles under his eyes. KyuJong was always the one to take care of their bills as he was better at keeping track of the money than JungMin.

"I didn't want you to worry about it," KyuJong said, taking JungMin's hand. "I was supposed to get a raise last month, but it hasn't happened yet."

"Kyu... you should have told me, I could have got some extra hours at work," JungMin sighed, pulling KyuJong down into his lap. He reached up a hand to turn the man's face around to look at him. "Hey, we'll get through this okay? I'll get a second job, or something."

"I'm sorry," KyuJong gave him a pained smile and leaned his head against JungMin's shoulder. JungMin wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend. "I know I should have told you but I thought I could keep up with the bills without making you worry."

"We're in this together Kyu, we'll get out of this mess together, okay?" JungMin leaned forward and pressed his lips to KyuJong's, holding him tightly with a hand around his back. It was a long tender kiss until KyuJong pulled back, smiling softly.

"Okay," he nodded, patting JungMin's knee. "We should eat before food gets cold," he said, sliding off JungMin's lap to take a seat in the other chair.

The rest of the night was quiet. They ate and washed dishes before sitting down to look over their budget.

"If you get your raise in the next couple of weeks we can pull through, but until then we need to make some extra cash," JungMin sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "I'll see what I can do about getting some extra hours for now."

"I'll look for another job too," KyuJong said, piling up the bills and setting them to the side. "Maybe I can find something that pays better."

"Hopefully the power doesn't get cut on us soon," JungMin smiled, standing up and stretching. "Let's just go to bed and worry about it more tomorrow." KyuJong nodded, rising up from the table, stepping over to wrap his arms around JungMin's waist.

"You weren't planning on sleeping soon though, right?" KyuJong asked with a small smile.

"Nope," JungMin grinned, leaning in to kiss KyuJong again and again as he slowly shuffled them toward the curtained off area. KyuJong snickered.

JungMin lay on his side, watching KyuJong sleep pressed against his chest, running his hand lightly over the man's soft skin of his back. He worried about what was going to happen, not knowing how they would be able to get the money they needed.

Then he remembered the conversation with HyungJoon from earlier. Admittedly, what HyungJoon had proposed was stupid and risky, but the money was too good. It was exactly what they needed and more. JungMin sighed heavily as he slowly rolled onto his back, careful not to disturb KyuJong as he sat up and reached for his phone. Typing in the text message, he stared at the words for a long time before finally hitting send and powering it off.

_Alright, I'm in._

\-----------------------

"This was a bad idea," JungMin leaned over to whisper into HyungJoon's ear. "We should just go."

"We can't just leave now," HyungJoon hissed back, eyes darting around the room. "We said we'd do it, now we're here, just relax." Any further conversation was cut off when the door across from where they were seated opened. JungMin swallowed nervously and stood up as HyungJoon did.

"Just follow my lead," HyungJoon reassured, moving towards the open office door. JungMin scowled a the back of his head but followed after. The office was small, dingy, and dimly lit. A large desk occupied the whole of the room and JungMin idly wondered how they managed to get it through the door frame.

"So, you're my new delivery boys?" the man at the desk said. He was short, much shorter than JungMin and HyungJoon. His hair was blonde, and JungMin could only attribute his features to that of some kind of rodent or weasel. Maybe JungMin's dislike for being here in the first place was coloring his disposition, but he still didn't like the look of this man.

"Yup, that's us," HyungJoon was nodding, smiling broadly.

"You know, if you're cops, I will have you killed," the man said with a smirk. He was waving a fan slowly, and JungMin could make a weird looking face printed on the white paper. JungMin gulped.

"We're not cops, promise," HyungJoon laughed nervously. "Just two guys looking to make some money."

"Good, names?"

"HyungJoon, and this is JungMin."

"The name's Heechul, welcome, take a seat," HeeChul motioned to the seats behind them and JungMin slowly eased down. His eyes kept flickering between Heechul and the larger bodyguard that was hovering behind him. "So, I have a job for the both of you."

"Great! We can start right now," HyungJoon said, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically. Heechul seemed to eye the younger man for a moment before snapping his finger at the guard behind him. The hired muscle picked up two backpacks and moved toward them, holding them out to take.

"Of course you were starting right now," Heechul continued. "You will take those backpacks to the address printed in this envelope," he said, holding up a white envelope. "Once you've safely delivered what's inside, you'll return to me."

"What's inside?" JungMin asked, taking the bag. HyungJoon elbowed him and gave him a look.

"Not any of your business," Heechul said, the smirk still in place. "Your job is to deliver the backpacks. The people at the destination will know what to do with them. You may go." He placed the envelope on the desk, and HyungJoon reached out to take it. "Just remember, if that delivery doesn't make it to its destination, we do know where you live."

JungMin's eyes snapped to HyungJoon. That had not been part of the deal. HyungJoon was making assurances to Heechul as they left the room and were back out in the hallway. JungMin grabbed HyungJoon by the collar and pulled him close.

"You told them where I live?" JungMin hissed, eyes wide. 

"I had to!" HyungJoon tried pushed him away. "They had to know they could trust us, that we weren't just going to take their stuff and run."

"You put Kyu in danger you asshole!" JungMin snarled. "If anything happens to him HyungJoon, so help me..."

"He'll be fine," HyungJoon said calmly, getting JungMin's fingers out of his shirt. "We just have to drop these off, come back, pick up our money and we're done, that's it."

"It had better be," JungMin said, shouldering the pack and heading for the stairs "And I had better be home in time for dinner or Kyu's going to know something's up."

"We'll be done well before dinner, promise."

\----------

There is an expectation that shady deals and illegal activity only happens in the dead of night, where people slip in and out of shadows with hats and trench coats to hide their face.

So it went without saying that JungMin felt a little cheated that he was sitting on a packed subway at noon in jeans and sneakers. He had a black leather coat on though, so he felt a little better. Though fashion really should have been the last thing on his mind.

"What do you think is in here?" HyungJoon asked, poking at the backpack in his lap. They'd agreed not to open the packs, for their own safety.

"Don't know, don't want to know," JungMin huffed, repositioning the bag. Whatever it was, it was heavy.

"Oh come on, you have to be at least a little curious?" HyungJoon snorted. "You think it's money?"

"I'm not curious enough to get myself killed if Heechul finds out we opened the bags," JungMin said, his voice low. "And could you not theorize out loud?" They wouldn't be able to explain to Heechul, and stay alive, if the bags got stolen.

"Sorry," HyungJoon mumbled, slinking down in his seat.

"How much farther?" JungMin asked, rocking slowly in his seat. He just wanted to get this done and over with and go home.

"Next stop is ours," HyungJoon said, getting to his feet and slinging the bag over his shoulder. "The address shouldn't be too far from the station. We'll be in and out, ten minutes tops."

JungMin stood up next to him, holding onto the handle as the train started to slow. "I somehow doubt that," he grumbled, an uneasiness settling in the pit of his stomach. The train doors opened and people began to pile out. JungMin followed HyungJoon through the press of people and up the stairs to the street above.

"This way," HyungJoon said, walking away from the steps and down the sidewalk. The part of the city was mostly warehouses with a few small shops scattered here and there. HyungJoon stopped outside a building a few blocks down and headed in, JungMin looking around warily as he followed him in. The entryway was dimly lit, but JungMin could make out a door in front of them which HyungJoon knocked on. A few clicks of locks being undone and the door swung open. "Delivery." HyungJoon said calmly.

The man that opened the door looked the both of them up and down, his hand in his coat. "We're not expecting any deliveries," he said, obviously suspicious.

"Let them in." A voice called from behind the guard at the door and after another suspicious once over, the man let them in. HyungJoon glanced at JungMin and stepped in first.

JungMin wondered if it was code for these illegal types to not have the lights on but bit his cheek not to say anything and kept his eye on the long table they came to. Smell of cigarettes filled the air, JungMin wrinkling his nose slightly.

"Well?" The voice said again, JungMin glanced up at the owner of the low grumbly voice sitting across from them.

"Right, here," HyungJoon said, pulling off his backpack. The man at the table sat forward, his head coming in under the overhead light. The man's dark hair falling over one eye, obscuring one side of his face, and motioned for one of the others in the room to take the bag from HyungJoon. 

It was a tense moment as the man stared at the both of them with one large dark eye as the guard came around the table to hand him the bag, and then another even more tense moment as the man opened up the bag and stared inside. The guard at his side immediately drew out the gun he had under his coat to point at HyungJoon. There were sounds of guns being drawn all over the room and JungMin's hands went straight up, swallowing roughly.

"You have about five seconds to explain this," the man at the desk said, his eye coming back up, the stare chilled JungMin to the bone.

"Hey now, we're just the delivery boys," HyungJoon laughed nervously, his hands in the air. "We didn't open the bags, promise."

"You seem to be under the impression that I would believe you," the man stood up, handing the bag back to the guard at his side. "Who are you working for?"

"Heechul sent us," JungMin put in, looking at HyungJoon out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure what was going on, but this was not good.

Everything seemed to stop at that. The eyes of everyone else in the room swiveled to the man who was now leaning over the desk. " _Heechul_ sent you?"

"Yeah, Heechul," HyungJoon nodded dumbly. "He told us to bring the bags here, you'd know what to do with them, and then we go back and get our payment. That's it."

"So, what you're telling me is that _Heechul_ sent you," the man nodded, his lips pursed. "And you have no idea what's in these bags?"

"No sir, not a clue," HyungJoon just about squeaked out.

"You want to see?" the man crooked his finger, motioning HyungJoon forward. The younger man shook his head but was roughly pushed forward by one of the guards at their back. HyungJoon stumbled forward a step, catching himself on the desk. 

The man across was staring at HyungJoon as the guard holding the bag set it on the table and slid it forward. HyungJoon was trembling as he pulled the bag closer and peeked inside.

JungMin couldn't remember later what happened other than HyungJoon screaming and running, grabbing JungMin's arm to pull him from the room.

"What the hell?" JungMin managed to get out once he got his footing and was running from the building and down the steps.

Whatever HyungJoon was going to say was cut off by the sound of gunshots and HyungJoon screamed again, taking off one direction while JungMin cut down an alley. Maybe if he could get back to the station they wouldn't follow him onto the subway.

It also occurred to him he still had the backpack strapped to his back, but his priority was to get away from the people who were trying to kill him. He didn't even care about HyungJoon at this point. Careening around a corner, JungMin tumbled, rolling several times before he managed to get back on his feet. 

There were sounds of pursuit, boots slapping against cement. JungMin took off again, taking twists and turns until he felt his lungs screaming. Risking a glance over his shoulder he didn't see the pursuers anymore. Slowing to a stop, JungMin leaned up against a wall to regain his breath, watching down the way he came.

A poster across from him on the side of the building caught his eye and he looked it up and down. The girl in the poster seemed to be staring right at him, smiling. She had one hand on her hip, the other hand pointing to JungMin's left. He stared at the poster in confusion. 

Now, JungMin may be madly in love with a man, but that did not mean he couldn't appreciate a beautiful woman, and the woman in the poster was by far one of the prettiest he'd ever seen. Glancing to his left, the alleyway curved to the left so he couldn't see what was around the corner, but something told him to go with it.

Pushing off the wall he started off again at a light jog, wondering how he was going to get back to the subway now. He had no idea where he was. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of boots echoing around the narrow alley. He needed to get out of the rabbit warren of this alley and back on the street.

JungMin didn't see what it was he tripped over, all he knew was he went down hard, head cracking against the cement hard enough he was seeing stars. There were voices intermingled now with the sounds of footsteps. JungMin had to get up now or he'd be dead, but he couldn't see straight let alone move.

He wasn't entirely expecting the hand grabbing his arm and pulling him upright, nor the shove to his back into a doorway. Stumbling into the dark room, JungMin tried to get his bearings, the hand grabbed his arm again and he was being led into another room, the door shut behind him.

It wasn't so much a room as a closet he quickly found out, slumping against the wall and falling down onto the floor. His head was still swimming but he could hear voices on the other side of the door. Shaking his head to clear it, he scooted over to press his ear to the door.

"...your business." Sounded like one of the pursuers, probably talking to whoever it was that had pulled him inside.

"Of course it's my business, you're demanding to come into my place of business." A soft voice, almost feminine. The hand on his arm.

"Stand aside, whore." JungMin frowned at that.

"I may be a whore, but I'm your boss' favorite whore," the softer voice said. "You think he's going to be happy with you barging in here and roughing me up?" There was a pause, the strongarm reconsidering the bullying tactic. "That's what I thought. Now run along."

"He's not going to like you getting in the middle of his business," the deeper voice said, but was obviously not coming in further.

"If he wants to come here and search himself, then by all means he can come down here himself," the softer voice said firmly. "But you are not coming here before that."

"Fine, we'll be back."

Sound of door closing and then silence, JungMin pressed his ear closer to the door, wondering what was going on. He apparently missed the sound of footsteps approaching the door when it swung way and he tumbled out.

"So," the other said, crouching down next to him. "What is it you were doing that you were running from HyunJoong's goons?"

"Who?" JungMin blinked, looking up at the shadowy face that was hovering his. "Where am I?"

"HyunJoong," the voice repeated but was standing back and crossing the room as they spoke. A soft light was turned on and JungMin blinked against it, finally getting a look at who he was speaking to. "You're safe, for now."

At first, he was sure it was a woman since the back was turned and the long black hair was up in a ponytail. That was dismissed when the owner of the soft voice turned, clearly showing it was a man. He was lighting a cigarette, perched between his very plush and pretty lips. 

JungMin looked the man up and down, noting his attire wasn't exactly covering or hiding much of anything. The black sheer fabric was layered, hinting at bits of skin as he moved. The man set down the lighter and took a seat on a bed. JungMin now taking note of the surroundings which looked like a very small, but well furnished apartment.

"I'm sorry," JungMin shook his head, getting to standing. "I don't understand what's going on."

"Well, let's start with your name?" the man asked, taking a long hit off the cigarette. "And why you were running down the alley?"

JungMin looked at the man for a moment, trying to decide what he should say. After this man had helped him he at least deserved the truth. "My name is JungMin, and I was running away from those men who were trying to kill me. My friend and I were supposed to deliver these backpacks," JungMin pulled the backpack off his back and tossed it on the ground. "We get there, the guy looks in and starts going crazy and guns are pulled out. Then HyungJoon looks in and starts screaming and he takes off, so I take off, and that's why I'm here."

To his credit, the man listened to the ordeal with an impassive look, as if that hadn't been the craziest thing he'd ever heard. "My name's YoungSaeng," the man said, leaning back on the bed. "Who was the delivery from?"

"Guy named Heechul," JungMin said, scratching at the back of his head. The man named YoungSaeng sat up, his head tilted to the side.

"Heechul?" he asked, confusion in his voice. He pointed to the bag. "You mind if I take a look?"

"Go ahead, it's brought me nothing but trouble," JungMin shrugged, starting to pace. He'd give the guards at least twenty minutes to comb the area and head back before he slipped out to go back to the train station. He just hoped HyungJoon had made it back okay.

"Oh dear..." YoungSaeng sighed. JungMin turned glancing at him and the opened bag. "So you had no idea what was in this bag?" YoungSaeng looked up at him, frowning. JungMin shook his head.

"No, we didn't open them," he said. "Why? What is it."

"One of HyunJoong's men," YoungSaeng sighed, looking back down in the bag. "Well... his head at least. Good riddance too, that guy liked to be very hands on when HyunJoong wasn't around."

"A... head?" JungMin clarified, eyes going wide. He backed up a step, not wanting to see.

"Yup, a head," YoungSaeng zipped the bag back up and set it down on the floor. "So JungMin, what are we going to do about your little dilema?"

"Umm.. I'm.. just going to get out of here when I get the chance," JungMin said, looking anxiously towards the door. "Thank you for helping me... why did you anyway?"

"Because I enjoy being a thorn in HyunJoong's paw whenever possible."

"Who is HyunJoong? Who is Heechul? What did HyungJoon get me into the middle of," JungMin asked, sitting down into a chair and looking pleadingly at YoungSaeng.

"HyunJoong was the stick in the mud who just tried to have you killed. Heechul is an old associate of his," YoungSaeng said, ashing the cigarette in a tray next to the bed. "I'm afraid you just got yourself in the middle of a very old, very bitter feud."

"Shit..." JungMin groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "How do you know all this?"

"I've known HyunJoong for a very long time," YoungSaeng chuckled. "And any man will give up his secrets to who shares his bed."

"I see," JungMin said, frowning. "The... guy.. he called you a ..."

"A whore?" YoungSaeng laughed, crossing his leg over the other. "Yes, I'm a whore. A well paid whore since I only have one client."

"HyunJoong."

YoungSaeng nodded. "Speaking of, he'll probably be here soon." JungMin got to his feet quickly, eyes wide and anxious. "Sit." YoungSaeng pointed at the chair and JungMin complied, glancing nervously a the door. "It does no good to run, he'll find you."

"What am I going to do?" JungMin groaned. He was going to _kill_ HyungJoon for all of this.

"I'll vouch for you," YoungSaeng said simply. "I can convince HyunJoong that you knew nothing of this," he motioned to the bag. "Provided you do something for me."

JungMin looked up at YoungSaeng, blinking repeatedly. "Do what? I'll do anything you ask."

"Fuck me?" YoungSaeng smirked, leaning back on the bed, the material of the robe slipping off his shoulder.

"Oh... umm... that.. wouldn't be a good idea, and I...as tempting as it is.." And it was very tempting, JungMin shook his head.

"HyunJoong wouldn't care," YoungSaeng said, uncrossing his legs and spreading them apart. "Unless that's not who you're worried about... girlfriend?"

"No, no girlfriend," JungMin said, watching YoungSaeng's legs, his mouth feeling very dry.

"Ah, boyfriend then, what's his name?" YoungSaeng asked, his bare knee sliding out of the slit in the robe.

"You don't... really need to know..." JungMin cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from YoungSaeng's bare skin.

"Oh in that case, HyunJoong wouldn't believe a whore anyway."

JungMin winced. "KyuJong. His name is KyuJong."

"Is that so..." YoungSaeng mused. JungMin missed the look of scrutiny on YoungSaeng's face, his lips pursed. "Well if you aren't going to take my offer now, I'll just have you run an errand for me first."

"An errand?" JungMin sighed, slowly looking back at YoungSaeng.

"Yes," YoungSaeng said, the robe slipping off his other shoulder. "I need you to make a delivery for me."

JungMin sighed inwardly. _Of course._

\--------------

This would be the second time in an hour that JungMin was more or less confused as to how he ended up in the situation he was in. He recalled a dimpled smile, and then a flurry of sheer fabric and hallways and giggling girls.

There had been another door off of YoungSaeng's room that led into the building. YoungSaeng explained the door he had brought JungMin in through was the back door that only HyunJoong usually came through. The rest of the building was in fact a brothel that YoungSaeng ran.

He was led through dark wallpapered hallways, his feet scuffing on worn tattered carpet. Some doors were open when JungMin went by, he glanced in to see girls in various state of dress peering out at him as he went by. When he looked over his shoulder there seemed to be a growing collection of girls (one or two guys as well) following him down the hall. 

Now he was standing in a kitchen with an assortment of people staring at him. Some sitting, some standing. All of them whispering and giggling to each other. JungMin had never felt so out of place in his life.

"Here." YoungSaeng was standing in front of him with a box held out.

"What is it?" JungMin looked at the box warily.

"What you're to deliver for me," YoungSaeng said, moving the box closer to him.

"What's in it? It's not another head is it?" JungMin gave YoungSaeng a pained look.

"...." YoungSaeng's expression fell and he scowled. "No, it's not a head. It's a cake."

"A cake?" JungMin blinked, looking at the box again as YoungSaeng opened it. It was indeed a cake with white cream frosting.

"It's a carrot cake," YoungSaeng said, closing the box and holding it out to him again. JungMin took the box from him.

"Okay, where am I supposed to deliver it?" JungMin asked.

"The address is written on the box, here," YoungSaeng pointed to the top of the box where something was written in very nice penmanship.

"Oh, okay," JungMin chewed on his lip. "But, I don't know where this is."

YoungSaeng looked like he was about to hit JungMin with the way the man was staring at him with a set expression. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Of course I do!" JungMin protested. "I just don't know where this is, I don't come to this side of town very often."

YoungSaeng gave a long sigh. "Fine, I'll provide you with a guide." YoungSaeng turned and looked around at the people in the room. "Anyone want to volunteer?" More than half the hands shot up, JungMin's throat went dry. "Just for helping him deliver the cake, nothing more." Most of the hands dropped. YoungSaeng shook his head. "Well go ahead and take your pick I guess."

"My pick?" JungMin almost whined at YoungSaeng before turning around the room. All the girls were absolutely gorgeous, there was no denying that. He just had to pick one, that shouldn't be too hard. It's not like he'd be sleeping with any of them.

As he looked around, one girl in particular stood out. "You!" JungMin pointed, blinking repeatedly with his mouth open.

"She didn't have her hand up," YoungSaeng said, frowning at JungMin.

"Oh.. no, that's.." JungMin shook his head. The girl was sneering at JungMin. "I saw her, in the alley.."

"You what?" YoungSaeng's head swiveled to the girl who was shaking her head.

"No, no, she was on a poster," JungMin explained getting incredulous looks from both of them.

"A poster?" The girl spoke for the first time. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and looked at YoungSaeng. "Oppa, you're not putting us up on posters now are you? How tacky."

"Does that really sound like something I'd do?" YoungSaeng snapped at the girl. "I think you were mistaken JungMin, none of my girls would be on a poster."

"I'm just telling you what I saw," JungMin said, still looking at the girl who was rolling her eyes. "She was on a poster and pointing down the alley towards this building."

"Anyway," YoungSaeng said, still looking at JungMin askance. "Would you help him find this place?" he asked the girl.

"Do I have to?" She whined, pouting up at YoungSaeng. YoungSaeng didn't say anything in return, arms over his chest and looking pointedly at her. "Oh fine, let me get dressed at least," she huffed, standing up from her chair. Four of the other girls followed after, all eyeing JungMin warily as they left the room.

"We'll be in my room," YoungSaeng called after her and turned back to JungMin. "You'll leave through the backdoor."

"What about HyunJoong's men?" JungMin asked, following YoungSaeng back through the halls.

"Yes, I'll have to make a call," YoungSaeng nodded, opening up the door to his room, JungMin following in behind. YoungSaeng went to the table in the room and picked up his cell phone, dialing a number and putting it to his ear. JungMin sat down on the chair, cake box in his hand. He looked down at it while YoungSaeng spoke.

"It's me. Yes, I'm aware. You can call your dogs off, he's with me. Yes, I know his story. Yes, I believe him." YoungSaeng was pacing around the room, the tie to his robe slipped loose and the flaps swung open. 

JungMin did his best to avert his eyes but the man kept walking into his field of vision. He could see why HyunJoong paid good money for YoungSaeng. "He's going to make a delivery for me and then will be back. Yes it's important. Okay, I'll see in a couple hours then." YoungSaeng hung up the call and placed the phone back down. "You have two hours."

"It's going to take two hours to deliver a cake?" JungMin blinked, getting back to his feet.

"It shouldn't, but... well let's just say it's to be safe," YoungSaeng smiled. He apparently didn't notice his robe was open.

"Who am I delivering this to?"

"His name is Zhou Mi," YoungSaeng said, sitting down on his bed. "I would suggest not taking anything he offers you."

"Why not?" JungMin blinked, looking towards the door when it opened and the girl came through, fully dressed. YoungSaeng ignored his question.

"JungMin, this is Gyuri, Gyuri, JungMin," YoungSaeng introduced them. Gyuri looked JungMin up and down.

"Where am I leading him to?"

"Sunshine club."

"Oh hell," Gyuri groaned, shaking her head as she headed towards the back door.

"Gyuri, you make sure you stay with him and bring him back here," YoungSaeng said sharply.

"Yes oppa," Gyuri said, looking back at JungMin. "Let's go." JungMin blinked and followed after, cake box still in his hands.

\--------------

Even though he was more than a head taller than her, JungMin was having trouble keeping up with the girl as she scurried down the alley.

"You could slow down at least," JungMin huffed when he caught up with her at the end of the alley that emptied out into the street.

"I want to get this done as soon as possible, don't you?" Gyuri said, looking up at him in exasperation.

"Well yes, but I need to be able to see where you're going," he rolled his eyes, managing to keep up with her as they walked down the sidewalk. Probably because she had slowed down forhim.

"It's not that far, and there's barely anyone on the street," Gyuri snorted.

"You don't like me, do you?" JungMin asked, pouting slightly.

"Not particularly."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Well I guess you don't have to, but I'm a nice guy."

"Look, it was my one day off, and then you come traipsing in and made me leave to play tour guide," Gyuri huffed. 

"I didn't make you do anything, I just recognized you from the poster," JungMin frowned at her.

"There is no poster," Gyuri scowled, throwing an angry look at JungMin as they crossed a street.

"I saw a poster," JungMin said firmly. "Whatever it was, it pointed me in the right direction."

"If you say so." It was another block before Gyuri turned and started up a set of stairs towards a second level of a building. JungMin followed along behind, making sure to keep the cake box safe as he climbed.

"So what is this place?" JungMin asked when they reached the landing and Gyuri knocked on the door.

"Sunshine club," she said matter of factly.

"What's that?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Gyuri looked up at him, annoyance clear in her tone.

"Sorry for being curious," JungMin mumbled, looking away and toward the door.

"Being curious could get you killed," Gyuri hissed as the door opened. JungMin blinked at the person standing in the doorway. Was this a daycare or something? This kid looked twelve.

"Delivery," JungMin stuttered out after a moment, holding out the box. The kid blinked at him with wide eyes.

"For?" The kid squeaked.

"Zhou Mi," JungMin said, smiling brightly.

"Let us in RyeoWook," Gyuri sighed. "We're expected."

"I don't believe you," the kid called RyeoWook started to close the door, hiding behind it so only his eye was visible.

"Well why don't you go ask someone?" Gyuri crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who is it Wookie?" A voice called from somewhere within the dark interior. RyeoWook shrieked and disappeared from sight, replaced by a slightly taller man, although he didn't look much older than the other. 

"Delivery for Zhou Mi," JungMin said to the new person, holding out the box. "It's from YoungSaeng," he put in, hoping that would help.

"Oh, yeah, right, come in," the door opened fully and Gyuri pushed her way in first. JungMin stepped in behind and the door was closed.

Since the day had started, JungMin had been in some strange places already, but nothing quite compared to what he just stepped into. If he had to make a comparison, it would be close to what he imagined a harem would look like. Except in technocolor. Everything was a bright shade of neon.

The walls, the drapes, the pillows, the furniture. It was like a unicorn vomited all over the room. Besides the appalling decor, JungMin noticed how the furniture was arrayed in a very odd fashion. Rows of chairs in a semi circle surrounding a pulpit with a backdrop of a rainbow flag.

There looked to be rooms off of this main one, but JungMin couldn't clearly see what was in them from where he was.

"What is this?" JungMin whispered to Gyuri who blatantly ignored him. Her attention was on one of the dozen people milling around.

"Quiet," Gyuri hissed. "Just wait."

Sighing, JungMin did as asked and stood next to the door. He saw the first kid who'd open the door was clinging to another boy with dark hair, staring at him. The second person who had come to the door was standing on his tip toes to whisper in someone's ear.

The first thing JungMin noticed about the man who turned around to look at them, was his smile. If there was one thing JungMin prided himself on, was his smile, and this man had a brilliant smile.

He was also tall. Probably taller than JungMin. Was he wearing lifts? JungMin craned his neck to see if he could make out the man's shoes.

"Gyuri!" The man was walking towards them with his arms open wide. "I haven't seen you in so long, you don't come by anymore."

"YoungSaeng doesn't like his girls spending time here," Gyuri said, not fighting the hug she was enveloped in.

"YoungSaeng can be such a stickler sometimes," the man shook his head, pulling back to look Gyuri up and down. "You've lost weight, are you not eating enough? Doesn't that man feed you?"

"I'm fine Zhou Mi," Gyuri smiled up at him. "We're here on business," she motioned to JungMin beside them.

"Oh yes, my cake!" Zhou Mi's expression brightened even more, not that JungMin thought that was possible. "My my, you look good enough to eat as well, who are you?"

"Uh.. JungMin," he blinked, smiling back. You couldn't _not_ smile back at that.

"He looks too pretty to be YoungSaeng's," Zhou Mi pouted, taking the cake box from JungMin and holding.

"He's not, he's just running the errand," Gyuri said, her eyes were wandering away towards something, or someone else in the room. 

"Uh, yeah, just delivering the cake," JungMin nodded. All he could see was Zhou Mi's smile. And nose.

"Oh good! So he won't mind if you stay for a bit then," Zhou Mi said.

"No, I.. I need to get back, right Gy-" JungMin blinked. She'd disappeared.

"Nonsense, you can spare a few minutes," Zhou Mi took JungMin's arm and propelled him further into the room. "Would you like some cake?"

"No, I'm not hungry," JungMin shook his head, trying to keep from falling face first as he was pushed through the room. The other people in the room were staring at him in curiosity. Except for one who was glaring at him.

"Something to drink then, I insist," Zhou Mi overrode his protests and sat him down at a table in the corner of the room. "SungMin, get our guest something to drink, and some plates for the cake."

One of the others scurried from the room while Zhou Mi set the cake box down on the table and opened it. "Oh, this is perfect. YoungSaeng always does such good work, don't you think?"

"It... looks good," JungMin nodded, smiling up at the man. It did look good, and JungMin liked carrot cake. He was keeping in mind YoungSaeng's warning about not taking anything from Zhou Mi though.   
SungMin arrived with a glass of something that vaguely looked like lemonade and some paper plates. 

"It's such a shame that YoungSaeng doesn't bake more often," Zhou Mi tutted, cutting up the cake and setting slices down onto plates. "He claims he's too busy, but really, how much sex can you have in one day?"

"I.. guess a lot?" JungMin shrugged. Zhou Mi was right though, it didn't seem like YoungSaeng had much else to do if HyunJoong was his only client.

"That so?" Zhou Mi was looking down at him with an unreadable expression. "Drink your lemonade."

JungMin reached for the cup and took a sip without a second thought. 

"You sure you don't want a bit of cake?" Zhou Mi said, holding out a forkful to him. JungMin kept hearing YoungSaeng's warning in his head, but it couldn't be all that bad if it was something YoungSaeng made right?

"I guess a bite wouldn't hurt," JungMin nodded, reaching out to take the fork but Zhou Mi shoved the fork forward and into his mouth. Chewing slowly, JungMin noted that the cake was indeed very good and nodded appreciatively to Zhou Mi. "It's good."

"Of course it is, here," Zhou Mi flashed that smile again and handed him a plate before turning to pass out the rest of the slices to the people who were now crowding around.

JungMin didn't even realize he'd finished his first slice when he was reaching for a second. The cake was absolutely delicious, he'd have to compliment YoungSaeng when he went back. Well, maybe not, then YoungSaeng would know he'd not listened to the warning. Would that really matter though?

Taking another drink of his lemonade, he blinked at how it seemed to be fuller than when he had looked at earlier. Shrugging, he continued to eat his cake.

When he had finished his second slice, music started up from somewhere and Zhou Mi was walking back towards him to sit down at the table. People were dancing in a long line, lots of hip thrusting.

"Do you like to dance JungMin?" Zhou Mi asked, leaning in close to him.

"I guess," JungMin blinked. Zhou Mi's mouth was radiating sunshine. He shut his eyes and shook his head slightly to clear it before looking at Zhou Mi again. 

"Let's dance!" JungMin didn't get a chance to decline when he was being pulled up and thrown into the mix of dancers. 

Zhou Mi was there, leaving a trail of sunshine as he came in and out of JungMin's vision. There were hands on him, some he could see the owner's of, most he couldn't. Then Zhou Mi was in face, all smiles and bright starry eyes. Zhou Mi was pressed close, JungMin could feel his breath against his neck. 

Then there were lips and teeth and tongue and JungMin barely had a second thought of KyuJong before he was being dragged from the room to collapse on a bed with Zhou Mi hover over him. JungMin's head spun, all bright lights and smiles and sensations. He wasn't even sure when his clothes came off, all he was aware of was Zhou Mi underneath him, the man's impossibly long legs wrapped around his waist.

As he collapsed onto Zhou Mi's chest, panting in exhaustion, he tried to fight his eyes slipping closed. 

"You taste like sunshine," he murmured before passing out.

\------------------------------------------

In a dream, you never realize that you are dreaming, and often forget moments after waking what strange world you had just walked through. As it was, JungMin couldn't remember any more of his dreams then vague recollections of words and feelings. JungMin's dream before he had been woken up wouldn't have been considered unusual by any stretch, but it was probably better than he didn't remember.

If he had remembered, he would probably wonder what the river of fire meant, and pondered the lengthy discussion he'd had with the man who looked like HyungJoon. Except HyungJoon wasn't blind, at least not physically. It was also extremely warm in his dream, which probably explained why he was sweating buckets when he was roughly shaken awake.

"Wake up."

JungMin groaned, unable to open his eyes but was trying to pull his jumbled brain back together again. "Huh?" he croaked out, rolling over onto his back.

"You need to get out of here," an irritated voice was saying.

"What?" JungMin was finally able to open his eyes, blinking blearily up in the dim lighting at the form leaning over him.

"Come on, put your clothes on," the voice said before dumping JungMin's clothes on top of him.

"Wait, what's going on?" JungMin said, pulling his shirt away from his face and tried to sit up.

"Look, you really want to spend the rest of your life in this place?" the voice said, moving away from the bed.

"Hold on, what are... where am I?" JungMin said, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and starting to pull on his shirt. His memory was a collection of vague images and sounds that were slowly rising to the surface.

"First of all, you're in _my_ bed," the irritated voice said from across the room. "Second of all, you don't belong here."

"Why am I in your bed?" JungMin blinked, getting his boxers and jeans back on quickly.

"Because Zhou Mi wanted you," the voice said flatly.

"Zhou Mi?" JungMin stilled when it all came flooding back. "Oh shit, he drugged my drink didn't he?" He'd slept with Zhou Mi. That much he remembered now.

"Yes, he did," the voice sighed. "Well actually DongHae drugged your drink, but you weren't supposed to get that high of a dose since you'd never had any before."

"Dose of what?" JungMin sighed, sitting down on the bed again and looking for his shoes.

"Zhou Mi's sunshine," the voice chuckled and came closer. An overhead light turned on and JungMin blinked repeatedly until his eyes were adjusted.

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean," JungMin said, looking up at the person who was standing over him. It took a moment to recognize him, but it was the one person in the room from earlier who had been glaring at him.

"Why did I get drugged?" JungMin said, tying his shoes.

"Zhou Mi thought you were a present from YoungSaeng," the man shrugged, watching JungMin finish getting ready. "The phone call an hour ago said otherwise but Zhou Mi's a little preoccupied and forgot about you."

"A present," JungMin frowned, standing up again. He was much taller than the other he noticed.

"You should have said you were under HyunJoong's thumb, you would have been free to leave right away," the man said, turning to go from the room.

"Wait, you still didn't say why I was in your bed? I thought... I mean... Zhou Mi?" JungMin said, following after him.

"You're kind of slow aren't you?" the man looked over his shoulder at JungMin with a smirk. "It's my bed, _and_ Zhou Mi's bed."

"Oh, so... oh!" JungMin's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I had no idea, you-"

"It's fine," the man cut him off, leading him down dark hallways. "I'm used to it."

"It doesn't seem fine," JungMin said, trying to keep up. For being so short the man could walk pretty quick. "You love him don't you?"

"Look," the man whirled around, catching JungMin off guard, causing the redhead to fall back into the wall. "Whatever it is you think you know, just forget it. You don't get to come in here and try to figure out my relationship with Zhou Mi just because you fucked him, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," JungMin nodded, his hands up in defeat. "Sorry."

"KyuHyun?" a lilting voice from behind them got both their attention. Zhou Mi. "Ah, KyuHyun, there you are," Zhou Mi was all smiles as he approached. "What's going on?"

"I'm escorting our guest out," KyuHyun said shortly.

"Ah, yes, HyunJoong's charge. I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding, if I would have known I wouldn't have offered you anything to drink. Please accept my apology," Zhou Mi said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, it's fine, no big deal," JungMin said, glancing between KyuHyun and Zhou Mi. KyuHyun had slipped over to the taller man's side, looking anywhere but JungMin. "Uh, question though? How long was I out?"

"Oh, it's been about two hours I believe," Zhou Mi said, tilting his head to the side.

"What happened to Gyuri?" JungMin frowned. He had to get back to YoungSaeng's if HyunJoong was going to show up there at any minute.

"Gyuri? Oh right, she was with you, I'm not sure," Zhou Mi looked to KyuHyun.

"She probably went out front to find the OK boys," KyuHyun shrugged.

"Yes, most likely," Zhou Mi nodded.

"The who?" JungMin blinked.

"The OK boys," Zhou Mi explained. "They hang out in front of the building, usually trying to hustle money from strangers by giving them bad directions. YoungSaeng's a little put out with them since some of the brothel's clients ask them where it is and they send them to the other side of town, so he probably asked Gyuri to have a word with them about it."

"Oh," JungMin blinked. It hadn't clicked yet that YoungSaeng was running a brothel, but that would make sense now that he thought about it. "So, I'm just going to get going then," JungMin said, looking around for an exit.

"It was very nice to meet you JungMin," Zhou Mi said, all smiles again. "Do come by when you're no longer... marked."

"Yeah, sure, it was fun," JungMin shrugged, having no intention of ever coming back to this side of town. Ever. KyuHyun was scowling at him again. 

"End of this hall, the last door on your right, you'll be in the back alley that you came from," Zhou Mi said, his arm around KyuHyun's waist and turning to go a different way. "Safe travels JungMin!"

Watching them disappear around a corner, JungMin let out a breath and headed down the hall in the direction that Zhou Mi had told him to go. His head still a little foggy as he found himself out in the alleyway, trying to remember which way to go back to YoungSaeng's. He must have looked obviously lost while standing on the sidewalk at the mouth of the alley.

"Hey mister, need some help?" Someone spoke at his elbow. JungMin turned and blinked at the shorter man beside him. At least he thought it was a man, it could have been a girl. Either way he looked a little young.

"Uh, yeah, I'm trying to find.... do you know who YoungSaeng is?" he asked, looking up when he saw another group of five or six boys hanging around in front of the building.

"Sure do, you want some directions?" the boy asked, smiling sweetly up at him.

"That would be a help," JungMin nodded, returning the smile a little hesitantly.

"I can have one of my boys here show you personally," the boy said. "For a price of course."

"A price?" JungMin groaned inwardly. He didn't have any money. The whole point of this was to _make_ money. "Nevermind, I can find it myself," JungMin shook his head.

"Hey man, if you're short on cash you can just hit up YoungSaeng for it, he'll spot you," the boy said.

"I really don't think that's an option," JungMin frowned. YoungSaeng had done enough for him as it was, and he did not want to owe the man any money.

"No problem, we'll ask him for it," the boy said, patting JungMin's arm. "Hey, Eli, you wanna show this guy where YoungSaeng's place is?" the boy called over to the group.

"YoungSaeng's? Sure!" One of the boys came over. JungMin eyed this one up and down. The kid looked a little older, but not by much. "Be back in a second, Kevin." The boy named Eli looked up at JungMin. "It's not far, come on."

"Look, I appreciate it, but if you could just point I'm sure I'll find it," JungMin said, trying to protest but Eli was dragging him by his sleeve. When it was clear that he now had a guide, JungMin sighed and pulled his arm from the kid's grasp and walked beside him. "Do you know where Gyuri went?"

"Gyuri? Yeah, she was here like two hours ago, why?" Eli looked up at him with wide eyes.

"She was supposed to bring me back, but left me alone in there," JungMin sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"In where? Sunshine club?" Eli blinked. "Why were you two in there?"

"I was delivering something for YoungSaeng," JungMin shrugged. It seemed all these people knew each other, so it wasn't exactly like it was a secret what he had been doing.

"Hold up, she left you alone in the Sunshine club? Man, YoungSaeng's going to kill her," Eli snorted.

"I should have listened to YoungSaeng and not had anything to drink," JungMin sighed. "I'm in way over my head with all of this."

"You look it man, how'd you get involved with someone like YoungSaeng? I mean, it's not like he does any business with anyone other than HyunJoong and Zhou Mi these days." Eli said as they waited as a crosswalk.

"YoungSaeng vouched for me to HyunJoong," JungMin said, watching for the light to turn.

"Woah," Eli whistled. "Wonder why he went and did that."

"He said he was bored," JungMin shrugged, crossing the street at their turn. "I think it had something to do with Heechul, but I don't know, I don't understand any of this. I was just the delivery man."

"Wait, wait," Eli stopped him and looked up at him with a frown. "You got mixed up with Heechul _and_ HyunJoong?"

"Yes, Heechul hired me to deliver something to HyunJoong, turns out that something was a head," JungMin sighed, just wanting to get going again.

"Oh shit," Eli's eyes went even wider. "Look, forget about any kind of payment or anything, we do not want to get in whatever all this is," Eli said, holding up his hands.

"You think I do?" JungMin rolled his eyes. "I just want to get paid and go back to my boring life with my boring boyfriend where the most exciting thing in our lives is the sex." Thinking about KyuJong and his stomach twisted with guilt. He'd _slept_ with Zhou Mi. He'd be lucky if KyuJong ever forgave him for that. If he told him. He probably shouldn't.

They continued walking for another couple of blocks before Eli pointed to a rather unassuming looking building. "That's Saeng's place, just knock on the front door," Eli said, starting to back away. "And uh, just.. go ahead and not mention that you got our help okay? Okay, cool."

JungMin watched Eli run back the way they came. He was very curious about what he had got himself into, or rather, what HyungJoon had got him into. But curiosity killed the cat as they say, and he frankly had no intention of dying anytime soon. Not that he had a say in the matter but he was going to do his best not to end up in anyone else's crosshairs today.

Climbing up the short steps, JungMin knocked lightly at the red painted door. After a moment, the door cracked open and one of the girls he had seen earlier was peering out at him. "Oh, you're back!" she said, opening up the door wider and letting him come in. "Oppa was very worried about you when Gyuri came back alone."

"Did he wonder why Gyuri came back alone?" JungMin frowned, stepping into the small entranceway.

"No, he was pretty sure what had happened," the girl smiled up at him. "She shouldn't have left you alone in that place."

"That's kind of what I gathered," JungMin sighed, edging away from the girl since she seemed to be scooting closer to him, looking up at him with wide doe eyes.

"You know, some of the girls and I were discussing your little predicament," she cooed, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. "If YoungSaeng oppa decided to bring you on as a worker here, we could show you some of our best tricks."

"That.. um.. I'm... what?" JungMin blinked. Working at the brothel? When had that been in consideration? Was it because he was late in getting back?

"You want to meet some of the other girls?" she brightened up, grabbing JungMin by the hand and before he could protest was dragging him down the hall. For as slight as the girl was, she had a strong grip.

"I should... YoungSaeng.. uh.. he's kind of waiting for me," JungMin said, trying to free his wrist from her hand.

"This won't take long," she assured him, climbing up a set of stairs and heading down another hall before opening a door.

The room was large, but not too large, and there were a couple of beds along each wall. Half a dozen girls were lounging around, chatting idly when they looked up at the door opening. 

"Girls, look who I brought."

Never in his life had JungMin ever considered the possibility that he would be set upon by seven gorgeous women. Maybe if he had offended one and they were trying to kill him, sure, but not dragging him toward a bed and pushing him down. Not pulling at his clothes and throwing them out of reach until he was stark naked while seven sets of hands and seven mouths were running all over his body.

How was he supposed to protest this? He couldn't think straight let alone move his jelly filled limbs. As his mind reeled and he looked side to side, some of the girls were beginning to ignore him in favor of the girl beside them. A few pairing off and being lost to sight. Two of them were making out over him while their hands were stroking him. One girl was between his knees and doing some very wonderful things with her mouth.

He wasn't entirely sure what had happened next, but one girl was straddling his waist, and although his hands automatically reached for her waist, he knew just how wrong this was.

"JaeKyung!" A sharp voice form the side and girls were scattering. The girl that had climbed on top of him rolled off to cower on the other side of the bed. Mind snapping back to reality, JungMin sat up and looked to the door.

"Gyuri?"

"JaeKyung, you had better be glad I won't tell Oppa about his," Gyuri was glaring at the girl who had moments ago been on top of him. "JungMin, get your clothes on, YoungSaeng's waiting for you."

JungMin didn't need to be told twice as he scrambled off the bed and picked up his discarded clothes, pulling them on quickly to hurry after Gyuri.

"Stupid girls," Gyuri was grumbling under her breath.

"Uh, thank you," JungMin sputtered, pulling his shirt over his head. "They.. I mean.. I couldn't stop them."

"Yes, well, you need to be careful around here, there's a reason YoungSaeng only keeps the best around here," Gyuri said, throwing a glance over her shoulder. "No one is supposed to be able to resist one of his girls. Seven at once is a little much."

"Yeah," JungMin breathed out, shaking his head to clear it. They were back at a familiar door and Gyuri turned to go back. "Hey, wait," JungMin said, reaching out to take her hand. "I mean it, thanks."

Gyuri eyed him, smirking. "Men don't normally thank someone for cockblocking, but you're welcome." JungMin let her go and she disappeared down the hall. Sighing, JungMin knocked lightly on YoungSaeng's door. Not hearing an answer he turned the handle and poked his head in. "Hello?"

"Hello JungMin." HyunJoong was seated on the bed.

"Uh.. hi," JungMin blinked, going to take a step in when he noticed YoungSaeng on his knees, his head buried in HyunJoong's lap. "I.. I can wait," he said, unable to tear his eyes from the sight of YoungSaeng's mouth wrapped around HyunJoong. The man was talented it seemed.

"No, come in, shut the door," HyunJoong said, waving him in with one hand, the other tangled in YoungSaeng's hair. "He's almost done," HyunJoong groaned, tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

Unconsciously wetting his lips, JungMin came into the room, shutting the door and leaning against it.

"YoungSaeng tells me that you and your screaming friend had no idea what was in those bags," HyunJoong said, his eyes still closed. YoungSaeng's mouth and hand were working in unison now.

"Y-yes... I mean, no, we.. we had no idea," JungMin said. "Heechul just handed us the bags, we never looked in them."

"Well, that's unfortunate," HyunJoong said, bringing his head back up to look at JungMin, his gaze slightly hazy. "It kind of seemed like Heecul wanted you two killed."

"Why would he want that?" JungMin asked.

"Come over here, sit beside me," HyunJoong said, patting the bed next to him. JungMin swallowed nervously and took small steps forward. He could see YoungSaeng looking up at him out of the corner of his eye. "Don't be shy, sit."

Easing down, JungMin couldn't help but watch YoungSaeng in fascination, wondering idly what that mouth would feel like.

"You like that, don't you?" HyunJoong said, looking over at JungMin. "YoungSaeng's a good whore, aren't you YoungSaeng?" The hands tangled in YoungSaeng's hair pulled the man's head up. YoungSaeng's cheeks were flushed and lips bruised, but he was smiling and nodding. HyunJoong let him go back to his work.

"Um.. why would Heechul want us killed?" JungMin repeated his question, trying not to focus on YoungSaeng.

"I'll tell you in a minute," HyungJoon said breathlessly. "YoungSaeng, did you offer to fuck JungMin?" HyunJoong asked. JungMin made a choking noise in his throat and looked to HyunJoong. YoungSaeng's head came up, looking to HyunJoong. 

"Yes," YoungSaeng said with a pout. "He refused."

"That's a shame," HyunJoong returned the pout. "Why would he refuse?"

"He has a boyfriend," YoungSaeng said, grinning slyly. "His name is KyuJong."

"Is that so?" HyunJoong said, untangling his fingers from YoungSaeng's hair and smoothing the black locks away from YoungSaeng's face. He looked over at JungMin. "You don't want to fuck him?"

"I... I love my boyfriend," JungMin said shyly, looking away.

"You fucked Zhou Mi, didn't you?" YoungSaeng said, his hand still working at HyunJoong.

"He drugged me," JungMin frowned, not liking where this was going. He just wanted to be done with all of this and go home.

"Your boyfriend will never know," HyunJoong said, his hand coming up to pull JungMin's face back around. "YoungSaeng's real nice, a real nice fuck, don't you want to try?"

"I..." JungMin swallowed roughly, looking down at YoungSaeng who was smirking up at him. "Yes."

"YoungSaeng, you have a guest to take care of now," HyunJoong said, letting JungMin's face go.

"You going to watch?" YoungSaeng asked, scooting over to kneel in front of JungMin and run his hands up JungMin's thigh.

"Maybe," HyunJoong said, leaning back on he bed. "Maybe I want to join. Would that bother you JungMin?"

If JungMin could have responded, he wasn't sure what he would have said, but YoungSaeng's mouth was so wet and warm that once again his mind was completely blank.

"Doesn't look like he minds," HyunJoong chuckled.

In a flurry of limbs and clothes later, JungMin found himself sitting with his back against the headboard of YoungSaeng's bed, bare legs spread wide with YoungSaeng kneeling between them. HyunJoong was pressing into YoungSaeng from behind, the rhythm his hips setting the speed in which YoungSaeng worked on him.

He wasn't sure how many times he reached close to his end when YoungSaeng pulled back, teasingly drawing out JungMin's release before going back for more. JungMin's nerves were on fire and just when he thought he couldn't take any more, HyunJoong was lifting YoungSaeng away and pulling JungMin towards the other side of the bed.

"Your turn," HyunJoong gave him a lopsided grin before settling where JungMin had been sitting moments before.

Panting, JungMin slid up behind YoungSaeng, running his hands over the man's soft and warm skin for just a moment before pressing into him. Gasping, JungMin had to hold the man still while he got used to the sensation. HyunJoong was right, YoungSaeng was good. Each snap of his hips was met with a roll of YoungSaeng's that was sending him into fits.

YoungSaeng pulled away suddenly, flipping over onto his back and JungMin readjusted to reenter, slamming himself into the man as hard as fast as he could. HyunJoong and YoungSaeng were both stroking themselves off until HyunJoong groaned, and released over YoungSaeng's face. It wasn't long before JungMin was doing the same into YoungSaeng and they both watched the man stroke himself off.

Collapsing down onto the bed, JungMin watched the other two lazily make out for a moment before he closed his eyes and willed his heart to settle.

The guilt of betraying KyuJong once again crushing down around him. How would he ever be able to explain what had happened?

Symptoms of a panic attack include: dizziness, shortness of breath, and a rapid heart beat. Not that dissimilar from an orgasm if you look at it. So JungMin wasn't quite sure if he was having a panic attack or still reeling from coming inside YoungSaeng's very tight ass.

It was probably the latter. Of course, he was panicking slightly about the fact that he did just have sex with someone who was not his boyfriend. Again. He wasn't even sure what had happened this time, it's not like he could say he'd been drugged this time as well. No, this time it was entirely his actions (with the help of YoungSaeng's very convincing display of his abilities with his mouth) that got him into the mess he was in.

By the time the feeling had subsided, he was dressed, pacing the room worriedly and wringing his hands. HyunJoong and YoungSaeng were still completely engrossed in each other to notice him, which was fine, they'd probably want to go for round two if he hadn't put his clothes back on.

"Stop pacing," HyunJoong said, bringing JungMin to a standstill. The man was leaning up against the headboard still, his hair still falling over one side of his face, giving JungMin a creepy one-eyed stare.

"Excuse me for being a little on edge," JungMin said, sitting down in a chair and bouncing his legs slightly.

"You need to relax," HyunJoong chuckled, his hand running through YoungSaeng's hair, the other man's head laying in his lap.

"Look, I'm sure this kind of thing is normal for you kind of people, but it's not for me," JungMin said, looking away from the two. "I just want to go home, to my boyfriend and forget about all of this mess."

"I think that's going to be a little difficult," YoungSaeng mused, his plump lips quirked in a smile. JungMin tried to not to focus on those lips, those very talented warm lips.

"Why?" JungMin sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Because I spoke with your boyfriend not more than an hour ago," YoungSaeng said, his smile growning.

"You _what_?!" JungMin was on his feet, eyes wide.

"Yes, you left your cell phone here, and it rang, so I answered it. He sounded very worried about you so I let him know what had happened," YoungSaeng shrugged, wiggling to get into a more comfortable position. HyunJoong hissed slightly at the movement.

"Why would you do that?" JungMin squawked, his heart hammering in his chest.

YoungSaeng ignored his question, running a finger lightly up HyunJoong's thigh. "He sounded very worried about you, especially since your friend, ah what was it, HyungJoon? Yes, HyungJoon, had already called him after the delivery had gone south and you never showed up at the subway station."

JungMin had to sit down again, holding his head in his hands as the room swirled around him. He was so dead. KyuJong was going to kill him, or worse, break up with him. He was going to _kill_ HyungJoon.

"I think we might want to get going though," YoungSaeng said mildly, sitting up finally and stretching. "Heechul should be expecting us any minute."

"What?" JungMin looked up, not quite understanding what he meant.

"Oh, KyuJong said that's where he was going, so I'm sure Heechul will want us there soon," YoungSaeng said, scooting over to put his feet on the floor.

"KyuJong is going to Heechul's?" JungMin whispered. If the floor opened up and swallowed him right then, he probably wouldn't feel a thing.

"He sounded very concerned about you," YoungSaeng chuckled, going to a dresser and pulling out some clothes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Heechul will take good care of him," HyunJoong said, getting dressed as well.

"By 'take care of him' please don't tell me you mean kill him?" JungMin pleaded, feeling a real panic attack starting.

"Oh I doubt he'd do that," YoungSaeng said, buttoning up his shirt and putting his feet in his shoes by the door.

"Wait, why are you going YoungSaeng?" JungMin blinked, standing up when it looked like they were ready to go.

"I don't want to miss the show," YoungSaeng grinned mischievously at him.

"Show?" JungMin was close to whimpering now. He couldn't imagine how this day could get any worse. Well, he could, but he didn't want to, because he'd just break down bawling right there.

"Let's go, my car is waiting," HyunJoong said, ushering them both from the room out into the back alley.

The entire ride over to Heechul's, JungMin was clenching and unclenching his fingers in his jeans. KyuJong had to be okay, he had to be just fine, Heechul wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

"I want to tell a story," YoungSaeng spoke up after a few moments in the car, looking up at HyunJoong with pleading eyes.

"Now?" HyunJoong replied, an eyebrow perked in amusement.

"It's fun this way," YoungSaeng grinned. HyunJoong rolled his eyes but motioned for YoungSaeng to continue. YoungSaeng turned to JungMin with a sweet smile.

"A long time ago, there were three men, best friends," YoungSaeng started. "They did everything together, even decided to get into business with each other. The first few years, everything went smoothly. Their business prospered and their friendship was as close as it could possibly be."

JungMin stared at YoungSaeng, complete incomprehension on his face. He wasn't about to interrupt though, not with HyunJoong staring at him.

"After a few years, the friendship began to strain, the business becoming more important than the friendship," YoungSaeng continued, his dark eyes fixed on JungMin. "One of the friends decided he no longer needed the other two, wanted to go into business for himself. Of course when the other two found out they were upset, tried to reason with their friend, tried to understand why he turned his back on them. The third friend wanted nothing to do with them, drew his line in the sand and told them not to cross it.

"After a few months, the two businesses began to compete for the same customers, and the two friends decided that they didn't want to compete with the third friend. They decided since he broke their trust, they would break him." YoungSaeng sat forward in his seat slightly, smirking. "The third friend had spies within the business, and knew what they were planning. The third friend declared war."

"I'm sorry, but what-" JungMin started, rubbing at his head.

"Just listen," HyunJoong interrupted him.

"Now, the two friends had more money, more resources, and more employees than the third friend, but the third was devious. He decided to break the business apart from the inside with his spies creating disension in the ranks. It wasn't long before more than half of the employees went to work for the third friend with the promise of more money. The two friends were despondant over what happened, and missed their friend. They tried to reason with him, but it didn't work. One of the two friends decided that he had had enough, and walked away without telling anyone that he was going, not even the other friend, his partner. No one knew where he had gone.

"The two remaining were now pitted against each other for control of their equally successful businesses, and formed a shaky truce, splitting the territory into two. One had one side, one had the other. It wasn't the ideal solution, but it worked for a long while."

"So, what happened to the friend who disappeared?" JungMin asked, still completely lost.

YoungSaeng looked up at HyunJoong, pouting slightly.

"He went off the radar," HyunJoong said, looking down at YoungSaeng and leaning in to give him a kiss. "No one heard from him again."

"Well, that was a very interesting story," JungMin remarked dryly. "Pointless, but interesting." YoungSaeng just chuckled, cuddling up against HyunJoong's side.

It was only a few minutes later that the car stopped, JungMin looked out and sighed, recognizing the building. "You're positive KyuJong was going here?" he asked YoungSaeng again, helplessly.

"Positive," YoungSaeng nodded. HyunJoong opened up the door and slid out, YoungSaeng right behind. JungMin followed them out of the car and up towards the building. It was only the three of them though, HyunJoong's bodyguards hung back with the car, looking around warily.

HyunJoong opened the building door and they filed in, heading down the hallway towards Heechul's office. JungMin was very nervous about being here again, and if he and KyuJong made it out of this alive, they were moving, no questions asked. HyunJoong stopped at Heechul's door and knocked sharply. It took a moment before the door opened and they stepped in.

The first thing JungMin saw was KyuJong, sitting calmly in a chair in front of Heechul's desk. "Kyu!" he breathed, eyes snapping to Heechul. "If you hurt him, I swear..."

Heechul looked up at him, blinking repeatedly before he put up his hands where JungMin could see they were handcuffed. "I haven't touched him, swear." 

JungMin stopped, blinking repeatedly. HyunJoong snorted and moved into the room towards KyuJong.

"Well, it's been a long time," HyunJoong said, his hands in his pockets. YoungSaeng was moving towards a chair against the wall.

"Yes it has," KyuJong said impassively, looking up at HyunJoong. It seemed like KyuJong was ignoring JungMin completely, and JungMin was baffled. HyunJoong knew KyuJong?

HyunJoong sat down in the chair next to KyuJong, both of them looking over at Heechul. JungMin jumped at the hissing noise coming from behind him; YoungSaeng motioning for him to take a seat next to him. Dumbly nodding, JungMin sat down, watching in confusion.

"Well?" Heechul sighed, leaning back in his seat. "What do you want?"

"What we wanted three years ago," HyunJoong shrugged, looking at KyuJong first, who nodded before looking back at Heechul. "But, we didn't start this this time," he said, folding his hands in his lap. 

"Hey now, that's all in the past," Heechul chuckled nervously.

"You sent me a head in a backpack," HyunJoong said.

"Well... yes, but about that," Heechul squirmed in his chair. "See, we had a deal, your guys don't come into my territory, and my guys don't go into yours. Your guys were seen in the park down the road from here so they had to be taken care of."

"Did you stop and consider for a moment that maybe they were at the park for a reason _other_ than business?" HyunJoong asked, his head tilting to the side.

"Uh..." Heechul balked, his mouth open. "What else would they be there for?"

"A wedding, one of the men's brothers was getting married, in that park," HyunJoong said, frowning slightly. "I don't like having to call family and explain to them that their family member is dead. Nor do I like having to say that all I have of him is his head."

"Okay, but how was I supposed to know?" Heechul protested.

"You never did think before you leaped," KyuJong shook his head. JungMin blinked, some things starting to click. He looked over at YoungSaeng who was smirking at him. The three friends. _KyuJong_ was the third friend? His sweet, loving, somewhat dim boyfriend was involved in crime? No, this couldn't be true.

"Hey, at least I didn't disappear," Heechul scowled. "Where have you been?"

"None of your business," KyuJong said mildly. "Besides, I wasn't given much of a choice with you two killing people left and right."

"I know where he's been," HyunJoong grinned, looking over at JungMin then back at KyuJong. "He's cute."

It was the first time KyuJong looked over at JungMin, his expression unreadable, almost cold. JungMin had never seen KyuJong look that way and it scared him. He shifted down in his seat a little, trying to hide from that look.

"Wait, you left us for a guy?" Heechul snorted.

"I left for my own reasons," KyuJong said, turning back to Heechul. "I stayed away, because of a guy."

Heechul looked over at JungMin, then at KyuJong. "Well I can see why."

"So you had no idea who he was when you hired him for this job?" KyuJong asked, irritation obvious in his tone.

"No, he was just another dumb kid coming in looking for money," Heechul shrugged. "Speaking of, I owe you a payment as the packages were delivered," Heechul smiled at JungMin.

"We're not taking your money, Heechul," KyuJong snapped, bringing the man's attention back around. "If I ever hear of you approaching JungMin again, I will string you up by your balls, do you understand me?"

".....Yes, I understand you," Heechul coughed, shifting uncomfortably. "Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere near JungMin, ever again."

"Good," KyuJong said, looking to HyunJoong.

"Next time you're worried about one of my guys in your territory, call me first," HyunJoong said irritably. "One of them was a very close friend... the other, meh," HyunJoong shrugged.

"Alright, I will call," Heechul sighed, his shoulders slumped. "Now can someone take these cuffs off of me?"

KyuJong and HyunJoong exchanged a look before shaking their heads at him. "Sorry Heechul, you're on your own," KyuJong said, amused.

"Hey, come on now, we're friends right?" Heechul whined, holding out his hands as the other two stood up.

"That was a long time ago, Heechul," KyuJong said, moving towards the door. "Not quite long enough for me though." Heechul just stared as they left the room, JungMin jumping out of his seat and shuffling after with YoungSaeng behind him.

Out in the hall, KyuJong immediately grabbed JungMin's arm and pulled him into a tight hug. "Idiot," he mumbled into JungMin's ear.

"I know, I'm sorry," JungMin whispered back, clinging tightly to his boyfriend. Although he was more than a little confused about what had happened, he was just relieved KyuJong was okay, and that this whole nightmare was behind him. "Can we go home?"

HyunJoong cleared his throat behind them before KyuJong could answer and they pulled apart slightly. KyuJong smiled at JungMin, patting his cheek before turning to HyunJoong with a sigh.

"Well, I can't say I wasn't surprised when YoungSaeng picked up my boyfriend's phone," KyuJong chuckled.

"And I was a little surprised when YoungSaeng told me who JungMin's boyfriend was," HyunJoong smiled back. "It was good seeing you Kyu," he said, holding out the hand that wasn't around YoungSaeng's waist.

"And you, although I wish it was under better circumstances," KyuJong said, taking HyunJoong's hand and shaking it.

"And I'm sorry about trying to shoot your boyfriend, if I would have known, I probably would have aimed better," HyunJoong's grin was lopsided and JungMin was surprised when KyuJong laughed.

"You always were a horrid shot," KyuJong sighed, shaking his head. "For once I'm glad that hasn't changed." KyuJong's attention turned to YoungSaeng, who he stepped forward to embrace and kiss lightly on the mouth. JungMin blinked, gaping at that. "It was good seeing you Saeng," KyuJong smiled, kissing him again.

"We've missed you," YoungSaeng smiled back at him. "You should come visit some time. Bring your boyfriend." KyuJong looked over his shoulder at JungMin, smirking wryly at him before turning back to YoungSaeng.

"We'll see," KyuJong said, hugging him again before stepping back, taking JungMin's hand.

"You two need a ride home?" HyunJoong asked, starting towards the door.

"No, we'll get a cab," KyuJong shook his head. Out on the street, HyunJoong was waiting for the car door to be opened when he looked over at KyuJong.

"Kyu, I hear you've been having some money problems," he said, letting YoungSaeng go so he could climb into the car. "You know your account is still open."

"I know," KyuJong nodded. "Goodbye HyunJoong."

"Later Kyu," HyunJoong waved and climbed into the car after YoungSaeng.

"Account?" JungMin blinked, looking at KyuJong.

"You know, your boyfriend is loaded," KyuJong chuckled, holding out his hand for a cab which pulled up shortly. They climbed into the back of the cab, JungMin shutting the door and looking at KyuJong askance.

"If you're loaded, why are we having money troubles?" JungMin blinked at him.

"Because I wanted to earn money the right way," KyuJong sighed, leaning against him. "But it's a shame to just let all that money just sit there collecting interest." He tilted his head up and smiled at JungMin. "I'm thinking, a nice two bedroom house somewhere far away from town."

"No more busboy job?" JungMin beamed hopefully.

"Mm... no, you'll still have to work, Min," KyuJong shook his head, his lips pursed. "You owe me."

JungMin deflated, pouting at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, I should never have listened to any of HyungJoon's stupid money schemes."

"No, you should never listen to HyungJoon's stupid money schemes," KyuJong agreed, patting him on the knee. "He's fine by the way."

"Damn," JungMin grumbled, putting his arm around KyuJong's waist. Although things turned out alright, he was still anxious about having to go into detail about all that happened that day.

"So, you met Zhou Mi I hear," KyuJong said lightly, smiling at the look of horror on JungMin's face. "His lemonade sure does pack a punch."

"Understatement of the year Kyu," JungMin shuddered. "Um.. about that... I'm really _really_ sorry." He fidgeted in his seat, knowing he needed to discuss what else happened. "Um... I need to tell you about... well...."

"I know," KyuJong said, closing his eyes. "YoungSaeng has a very talented mouth, he's very hard to resist."

"....You're not mad?" JungMin blinked down at him.

"Of course I'm mad," KyuJong snorted, opening one eye and looking up at JungMin. "I'm mad that YoungSaeng didn't invite me"

JungMin didn't know what to say to that, his mouth hanging open. After a moment of gaping at his boyfriend, JungMin shook his head and settled into the seat. "You and I need to have a very long talk when we get home."

"I'm sure we do."

The car stopped in front of their building and they piled out of the car, JungMin pulling KyuJong towards the stairs. They had barely made it through the door before KyuJong was on him. The door was slammed shut with JungMin's foot as they grappled with each other, clothing being tossed to the floor.

They collapsed onto the mattress, a mass of tangled limbs and heated flesh. KyuJong's long legs found their way around JungMin's hips and JungMin's hands were stroking lazily as he thrust into the man again and again. The kisses were hurried and heated, tongues and lips bitten and pulled as they teased each other towards their end

Nothing would ever compare to KyuJong being beneath him, or straddling him, or on his knees in front of him. Everything about KyuJong was beautiful and arousing. His soft skin and gorgeous lips, his lean frame that fit so perfectly against JungMin's own. The way he gasped and groaned, screamed his name as he came into the bed sheets. How comfortable and warm he was, his arms finding the perfect place to wrap around JungMin's waist with his nose buried in JungMin's collar.

There was nothing about KyuJong that JungMin didn't absolutely adore.

"Kyu..." JungMin murmured sometime later, when their breathing had evened out and sweat cooled on their skin.

"Hm?" KyuJong responded, kissing JungMin's chest.

"What you told me, when we met, about how you were from out of town and wanted to become a singer," JungMin asked softly, running his hand up and down KyuJong's side. "None of that was true was it?"

KyuJong didn't respond for a moment, sighing deeply before he looked up at JungMin with a sad smile. "No, that was true. When I was sixteen I came to the city to become a singer. It just didn't happen. That day I met you in the subway, it was about an hour after I had walked away from that life. I thought it was fate."

"Maybe it was," JungMin smiled, leaning down for a kiss.


End file.
